


Painless

by Knautia (DoWhatUWant)



Series: Dee & Dum [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/Knautia





	

 

 

1

那是多年前的夏日，他们举家前往海边度希腊人般热热闹闹又麻烦不断的假期。Theseus倒是安静的那个，只是在花园里嗡嗡乱飞的蚊虫中把草帽盖在脸上，打盹，然后被闹醒，再打盹，然后又被闹醒。

“Newt？”他终于坐起来，“Newt！”

少年过了好一会儿才跑回来，脸庞因为汗水濡湿，布满雀斑和红晕，他正捧着一堆乱七八糟的，喊不出名字的植物，怀里都是明晃晃的叶子枝条与花朵，他伸长脖子。

“怎么啦？”

“是这样，”Theseus说，向他示意自己被叮咬得惨不忍睹的胳膊和脖子（施咒都效果甚微），“有什么办法吗？”

Newt了然地点点头，“不过我得先把这些……放好。”

说完他又抱着那些花啊草啊的跑远了。Theseus扇着帽子，挠挠发痒的脖子，又挠挠发痒的胳膊，耐心地等待着。树荫一片片投下，风中沙沙作响，阳台那边传来清扬的乐声，是爸和妈特意弄的留声机，也许他们在跳舞，或者晒着太阳，享用麻瓜世界的饮料，砸吧着嘴哼小调。Theseus又挠了挠脖子，把手放下了。

也就是那时，他感觉到那股疼痛，痛感复苏般蔓延，他的掌心剧烈地疼起来，像被什么东西毫不留情地划开涌出血来。他把手举到面前察看，掌心干干净净，皮肤完好如初，他什么事都没有，只是要了命的疼。

Theseus站起来，那股疼痛渐渐消弭，越来越轻，越来越轻，直到完全不见。他莫名其妙地把那只手翻来覆去地察看，一无所获。

Newt跑来的时候，Theseus正戴着草帽嚼叶子。

“抱歉，”Newt说，“需要点时间来配制草药。”

他伸长胳膊把药水仔仔细细地涂在Theseus红肿的皮肤，检查有没有漏掉的地方。Theseus垂下颈项让他涂，看见弟弟另一只握着瓶子的手缠着绷带。

“怎么回事？”他问道。

Newt先是没反应过来，后来“哦”了一声，“刚回去的时候摔了一跤，割破了。”

雪白柔软的绷带在手掌薄薄地缠了两圈，洇着血的淡红色。

 

 

2

Theseus最终意识到那是Newt受伤时感觉到的疼痛，是在不久以后。

准动物学家被其抚养的动物狠狠咬了一口（天知道它叫什么名字），副作用只是灼烧般的，被针刺又被啮咬的连绵的痛。痛时急时缓，时烈时柔，仿佛作恶的无形怪兽在血液里游弋翻腾，把伤口剖开又合拢，令人难受至极想要破口大骂。而Newt只是蜷缩在床上一声不吭，安静地发着抖，期冀副作用尽快过去。

“人鱼，火蜥蜴，骏鹰……”

“没错，还有独角兽，雷鸟，凤凰和该死的夜骐。”Theseus说。

Newt苦笑着把脑袋埋进枕头，停止用回忆各种各样的神奇动物来转移注意力。

“你怎么回事？”他们的母亲在床边说。

“抱歉，妈。”Theseus说，肩膀上正在滚烫剧痛的地方与Newt皮肉绽开的位置如出一辙，他咬牙忍下又一阵发作的疼，摇摇晃晃地起来走出房间。

他在浴室脱下上衣，端详镜子。

没有伤口。在这样逼真的剧痛中，他的肩膀、胳膊上什么伤口都没有。剧痛开始消退了，不再像最初那样可怕，仍旧拥有不容忽视的存在感。他干脆就坐在了地上，等待着。

Theseus不认为他们遭受的疼痛相当，理由是他还能行走骂人，而Newt只会在床上瑟瑟发抖。

差不多一小时之后，疼痛消失了。

Theseus抹掉额头渗出的冷汗，汗津津地冲了个澡。

他在走廊遇上已经从床上爬起来的Newt，于是问道：“感觉怎么样？”

“没事了。”毛茸茸的脑袋动了动，Newt在Theseus面前垂下眼睛。

“我不是故意那么和你说话的。”Theseus说。

“没关系，”Newt说，“我不介意。”

“你以后必须更加小心点儿，知道吗？”

他看了看Theseus，露出熟悉的“我知道但是我没法总是照做”的表情。

Theseus揉了揉弟弟乱糟糟的头发。

 

 

3

他探寻过其中原因，然而都不了了之。他曾怀疑是那次被某种怪虫叮出来的巧合，也曾爬着图书馆的梯子找来找去，翻阅无人问津的古籍，他甚至有一次从同学口中打听到某种传言。

“他们说，只要把你的灵魂放入瓶中，你就不会受伤。”

“什么？”Theseus不以为然，“又是哪个神话故事吗？”

“‘灵魂可以是任何东西，一片贝壳，一块石头，一朵鲜花，都可以成为一个人的灵魂’——那个预言就是这么说的。”

“‘保护好你的灵魂’？”

“‘保护好你的灵魂’。”

但Newt不是可以被放入瓶中保护的东西，只是在他受伤的时候，Theseus感同身受。

他渐渐习惯了那些无形的（大多时候只是小磕小碰的）疼痛，时而是在指尖，或者脚丫，有时是在嘴巴里（这表明Newt吃东西时咬到了自己）。自从Newt去到霍格沃兹，他们不见面的时候，他也能大致了解Newt是否闯祸，捅出的篓子是大是小，或者在弟弟被欺负的时候及时赶到，吓退一堆不懂事的低年级生。

而哪怕是面对Newt，这个关于受伤和疼痛的秘密他也守口如瓶。

Theseus毕业没多久，第三场令人印象深刻的疼痛就到来了。

一种近似鞭挞的疼痛贯彻了整条胳膊和脊背，火辣辣地燃烧起来，又热又凉又冰，像是从火焰跳入冰水，拉扯着伤口拼命游动，然后——凶猛的力道击在Theseus的脑袋，把他撞得头晕目眩，脑中嗡嗡作响，几乎站立不稳。

“怎么了？”他的同僚问道。

“我想请个假。”Theseus说。

事实上，当他赶往霍格沃兹，在那儿见到Newt时，还没认识到事情有那样严重。

Newt脸色苍白，额头还留着阻止奇兽时弄出的伤痕，他的衣袍破破烂烂，衣摆一角烧焦了。他看起来大致没事。

Theseus看见那个女孩，Lestrange也站在一边，Dumbledore教授对他摇摇头，阻止了他。

“是我干的，和她没关系。”Newt重复了一遍。

他们的回程是沉默的，Theseus抱着胳膊坐在Newt对面，火车呜呜地响着汽笛。

Newt的伤口还在疼，Theseus没管那点痛。

“你可以不用那么做的，”他说，“完全不用。”

Newt低着头。

“我生你的气，知道为什么吗？你觉得我是因为你差点被开除而生气吗？”

好一会儿，Newt才抬起头看着他。Theseus说：“为什么不来问我，为什么不向我寻求帮助？无论你做什么事，Newt，只是——你要想清楚后果。我是说，关于奇兽也好，不是关于奇兽也好，你得明白……”

Newt眼里湿漉漉的，最后眼泪也没有掉下来，许久，他说：“可我一辈子只想做这一件事。”

Theseus知道Newt的脑袋还在一跳跳的疼，胳膊与脊背几小时前稍微动一下都是受罪。他为这存在又不存在的，将他们紧密连结在一起的痛楚叹息。

“那么，你不是孤身一人，”他告诉Newt，“记住这个就够了。”

 

 

4

在神奇动物司待过的那几年风平浪静，用Newt的话来说，是“极其无聊”。

Theseus说：“通往未来的道路是螺旋形上升的——”

“别和我讲大道理，真的。”

“至少现在不是极其无聊，而是比无聊更加糟糕：我们在一场战争中，亲爱的弟弟。”

他曾目睹Newt驯服火龙，花上比对待其他动物更久的时间，更多的耐心与小心。第一匹被驯服的乌克兰铁肚皮是一个奇迹——Newt毫发无伤，安然无恙。“但它们仍旧十分危险，”他说，“我并不赞同他们让你继续训练这些龙。”

“没事的，Theseus。我可以保护我自己。”

Theseus转过头看着他。“你喊我什么？”

Newt若无其事地看向车窗外面。

“Newt？”

“我是说……哥。”Newt嘟囔道，“哥哥。行了吧？”

“下士，”Theseus说，“告诉我们你在笑什么？”

“没什么，长官。”汽车司机回答。

Newt是红着耳朵下车的，前方不远处就是森林和训练基地，Theseus坐在副驾驶座上，看着他的身影通过关卡，进入空旷的隧道。

汽车绕道而行，从另一边驶离，阳光把座位晒得发烫，车前盖嗡嗡轰鸣。Theseus坐在那里，感觉似曾相识，夏日温暖潮湿的风吹了进来，他摘掉军帽，惬意地把胳膊伸出窗外。

然后，毫无预兆地，那股熟悉的疼痛卷土重来，时隔多年仿佛一下在他的脊背破开一个大口子碾压，又把他狠狠地摔到地上，骨肉之间有什么在撕裂破碎而愈演愈烈，他一时间没能喘过气来，心口怦怦乱跳，手紧紧握成了拳。

“开回去。”Theseus找回自己的声音。

“长官？”

“开回去，现在！”

又一阵剧痛使他视线模糊，前所未有的惊心动魄的疼痛，比被石头割到手掌，被奇兽咬到肩膀要疼上几十、几百倍，在这样撕心裂肺的痛楚之中，他无法再集中哪怕一丁点注意力，只能僵坐在飞速行驶的汽车里。

火龙在之后被控制住了，那些军人才空下来，对现场的血迹施清洁咒。Theseus将视线从楼下的操场移开，回到Newt身上。

咒语及时治愈了一部分的擦伤和瘀伤，剩下的需要身体自行愈合，伤者不得不因此承受皮肉之苦，没有其他办法。

他抚摸Newt脏兮兮的脸颊，拨开黏着血迹的头发丝，背上最主要的出血口止住了，缝合的地方狰狞而丑陋，他们缺失棉垫和绷带，伤口幸运地暂时维持了现状。

Theseus坐在病床旁边的椅子上。

“没事的，”从昏迷中转醒的Newt低声说，“Theseus。”

“闭嘴。”

于是Newt不再说话。

Theseus深吸口气，又吐出来，试图把怒火清空，他瞪着墙上的一面钟，秒针转了一圈又一圈。

“直接挡在一匹失控的火龙面前？你十分勇敢。”

“我必须让那些人撤离……”

“那些人和我有什么关系？那些人闯进来就是自食其果！”

Newt看着他，垂下眼睛的模样疲倦而温柔，“哥。”他说。

“哥，你能不能再过来近一点？”

Theseus站起来向病床弯下腰，绕过那道伤口，轻柔地，安抚地把Newt抱在怀里。

“这样好像不太痛了。”

“你是说，麻醉剂的效果还没过。”

“不，”Newt说，“只是这个。”

Theseus抱着他。

5

战争结束不久，Newt就开始准备他的旅行。

“带上猫头鹰。”Theseus说。

“我知道。”

“箱子，蜷翼魔，魔杖……”

“知道啦。”Newt说，“不过——魔杖？当真？”

“没有人会比我更清楚你叼着魔杖找魔杖的本事，收好它。”

他对Theseus笑了一下，只是短暂的，又很稳妥的笑。他已经长大了，身量高瘦，轮廓却还有股孩子气，直视他人的时候腼腆真诚，瑟缩的时候还是那样小心翼翼。

他就拎着那只神奇的小箱子与家里告别，踏上旅途。一三五七年。

信堆成了一摞又一摞，堆满了抽屉，书柜，堆满施展伸展咒的小书房。每当Newt再次从家中出发，再次寄来问候，猫头鹰就在那一摞摞信纸上啄着羽毛等待Theseus回信。

有时那种痛楚再次陪伴Theseus，每一次，每一道深深浅浅鲜活跳跃的疼痛，他有时夜半醒来，感受自己在外漂泊的灵魂，为Newt在别处作又一场无伤大雅的冒险，身上留下又一道无法抹去的伤疤而静候黎明。疼痛时而绵长，时而锐利，缠绕着Theseus，包围着他又远离他，像一柄桨深深地割开水面，带着飘摇的小船缓缓前行，海岸在远处闪光，明亮，黯淡，细弱，暴烈的疼痛，像一根针，像一把剪，像一串子弹一颗水珠一片涟漪，最终消逝在浪花翻卷复又恢复宁静的梦中。

“我最近在去纽约的路上。”

Theseus展开Newt的信，收好了，抽出羽管笔开始写。

“我必须前往欧洲各地，加入搜捕Grindelwald的行动。”

信徒无处不在，猖獗时常常从暗处给予傲罗们一击。作为反击，他们实行过一场围捕，两个敌人逃走，追击途中Theseus负伤，胸口差点穿了一个大洞。几个傲罗走过去，把那两个信徒捉起来。

一名同僚在替他治疗，“你得更加小心点儿，知道吗？”

Theseus说：“我现在可算懂了这句话。”

对方责备又好笑地骂一声。

可是Theseus的笑容没有持续多久，尽管他的伤口在逐渐愈合，他感觉到了那股疼痛——那股万分熟悉，总是突如其来又叫人万分牵挂的疼痛。一时之间他竟然无法定位Newt受伤的位置，这股激烈的痛楚从身体内部迸溅，像一把飞速旋转的电木锯螺旋桨把他绞成血肉横飞的碎片，像蜂拥而至的黑暗之中最寒冷最凌冽的风暴把他刺得躯壳皲裂变形，这痛楚如同一只残酷暴虐的手直接攥碎了他的全部，他摇摇欲坠，惊慌失措，一下子抓紧了同僚的手，把对方抓得痛叫一声。

“钻心剜骨咒。”Theseus说。

“什么？”

“我得到纽约去。”

“什么？”对方说，“现在？”

Theseus迅疾起身，衣袍上还血迹斑斑，狼藉一片，他刚准备幻影移形就被同僚打了下来。

“你疯了！我们是在巴黎，而且你还受着伤！”

“你不明白，”Theseus说，“我必须现在就去纽约！”

“冷静点！你知道你在干什么吗？”

Newt的疼痛猛烈鼓动着，充斥了Theseus的心扉，他为这股钻心的，持续不断的痛几乎发了狂。他明白自己无法抵达纽约，他不知道Newt究竟怎样了。

然后，就如出现时那般骤然，同时折磨着他和Newt的剧痛消失得无影无踪。

他停在那里，急促地喘息着。

“你还好吗，Scamander？”

Theseus的心脏刺痛地跳动着，那种刺痛提醒着他，又一次地提醒他一切都无法比拟的东西，就是Newt还活着，活在大洋彼岸，哪怕是在所有他遥不可及的地方。

他眨动湿润的眼睛，看向提问的对方。

他终于点了点头。

 

 

+1

消息在Theseus在法国时就传开了：MACUSA捉到了Grindelwald。

“可怕的回忆。”Newt回家后评价道。

Theseus和他围坐桌边，一起喝着暖烘烘的蜂蜜牛奶，“我看你根本就没什么害怕的东西。”

“有啊，我很怕痛。”

“你？怕痛？”

Newt举起杯子，认真地“嗯”了一声。

Theseus想了想。

“你在肩膀上有两处咬伤，右胳膊后面有一道伤，背上有两道伤，分别在后心和腰侧，你的关节经历过无数挫伤和擦伤，大脚趾曾经骨折过，哦，对了，你的另一条手臂也前臂骨折过，你的肋骨也骨折过——几根我不确定，但是肯定挺疼，还有那些不太厉害的伤，大腿小腿都有，以及脚底板的冻伤、磨出来的水泡，额头和后脑勺前前后后大概撞出过十几个包，有一次鼻子撞得非常厉害，眼睛可能也遭了殃，然后就是手上基本到处都是的抓伤咬伤，还有——左手心因为摔跤划破的那块伤。”

Newt呆了一阵，“是这样。”后知后觉地低头喝着牛奶，喝着喝着脸红起来。

“你……”Newt放下杯子试着说话，“我是说，你。”

他失败了，他不再说了，只是埋头继续喝着牛奶。

片刻，他又把杯子放下开了口。他喊出来的名字这样轻柔，“Theseus。”

他起身，探过来亲吻他哥哥的面颊，随即不自然地坐回去，只是一味盯着桌子。

“这没什么。”Theseus才说，“我就是知道，你不得不承认我知道许多事情。”

这一次他感觉到Newt的疼痛，但是那疼痛攫着他，轻轻地拉扯他，喃喃着，一种舒缓，饱满，柔情无限的搏动，只是一个爱意的吻就已将他全然席卷。


End file.
